


Candor, Perchance to Share

by magdalyna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Serial Killers, offscreen murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: writing-prompt-s:In a world where you can’t physically hurt your soulmate, you become a serial killer in order to find them.





	Candor, Perchance to Share

**Author's Note:**

> Obi Wan Kenobi is canonically a lethal stealth BAMF so it intrigued me to flip the very tired fanon Maul/Obimaul script and make Obi Wan the one was the unhinged sociopathic one.

Obi Wan has never, not for one heartbeat, lost track of the bodycount of his life’s work. He is the bas relief of Qui Gon Jinn’s tutelage, though the less said of Qui Gon Jinn, even in ones’ own internal monologue, the better. The point is – he has learned the art of subtlety.

He does not need a lightsaber to be dangerous. He doesn't even need the Force, though it _is_ a help.

Meeting Maul on the battlefield some ten years after he supposedly struck him down, cleaved him in two with the cauterizing purity of his ‘saber – well, that does raise certain questions, now doesn’t it?

Over the years, he has spent quite a bit of time and effort cataloging the limits of that old wives’ tale, that you cannot physically hurt ones own soulmate.

His scrapes with Bruck Chun were an early foray into this niche study but they were illuminating and were blessedly a neat way of venting his more aggressive tendencies.

No, he must get his hands on Maul, his actual flesh and bone hands, no fancy Soresu movements or Force pushes between them.

He has killed for Maul, because of Maul, because the void of Maul is worse than the sheer drop in pressure when the Force blinks out from his victims’ immediate area, the wretched howling of _wrongness_ in the Force when he takes life.

Idly, he wonders whether sharing the memories of those kills would impress Maul. He allows the cautious hope to bouy him. Surely a Sith would have an appreciation for the secondhand fear and dread that Obi Wan observed, like a perfumer admiring bespoke bouquets?

No matter, he will determine if that is a thing his soulmate would find amenable in all due time, a shifting, subtle ripple of greater intimacy between them, surely.


End file.
